Troublesome Much
by Debbo Kakashi Hatake
Summary: What did Shikamaru and Neji do to deserve this? This is so troublesome. Shikamaru and Neji attend Naruto's Birthday. But little did they know, embarrassing hits just keep on coming! ShikaNeji! Other couples include- SasuNaru, KakaIru, ShinoKiba and more!
1. The Invitation

Yo guys! This my new ShikaNeji fic. Hope you like it! :D Pls Review! This is a Multi-chapter one :D

* * *

"What are you doing here?" The young Hyuuga said to Shikamaru with his back turned to Nara.

"You're such a pain. How did you know I was creeping up behind you?" Shikamaru questioned the ninja. Neji sighed and pointed to his eyes. "Byakugan." He walked towards the Chuunin and asked, "What's the matter?"

"Well, was wondering if you would come with me to Naruto's birthday party. I got quite lost the last time round…" Shikamaru laughed nervously as he thought of the time when he had to circle round the whole of Konoha five times before he could find the Genin's house.

Neji raised an eyebrow; he didn't expect the lazy fellow to ask him. They weren't exactly close friends you know.

"Why me?" Neji eyed the ninja, waiting for an answer.

"You're so troublesome. Choji is out of town on an eating festival and Kiba is coming to the party a little later. So, the next closest is you, I guess." Shikamaru just shrugged.

Neji put his hands in his pockets and nodded. "Meet me outside of the ramen shop at 7." With that, the Byakugan user strolled off and made his way to his room.

"Oh yeah. How did you find a way to my house? Wait, that doesn't even matter. How did you get _into_ my house?"

"If you must know…" The Nara pointed to the hole in the garden. Neji cringed. Hinata used that same hole to escape to Kiba's birthday party last week.

"Oh. But you're still considered pretty stupid to get yourself stuck in mud. You could have called me through the front gate or something." Neji smiled an evil smile and walked off.

Shikamaru gritted his teeth. "That's the thanks I get for letting you come with me?" He muttered under his breath. "What's with him?" He then walked out of the house.

0oo0oo0

It has been ten minutes. _Where was that Hyuuga guy?!_ Shikamaru thought as he tapped his foot impatiently.

Just then, the Hyuuga was seen in the bustling streets carrying a birthday present in his arm. Shikamaru stared down at the measly present he had and looked at the humongous thing the guy had. Ah, well. He could still blame him for being late, I guess.

"Hey, you're late." Nara stated lazily.

"Yes, I know that Nara. If you want to get your butt there on time, I think we should try to move your lazy legs now?" Neji smirked. He knew if he didn't do that, Nara would be complaining to him how late he was.

Shikamaru sighed, "This is such a drag." He didn't know on top of women, guys were also irritating. And of all people, it was Hyuuga who was the most talented shinobi out there (well, besides himself). This was such a pain.

As they walked, Shikamaru noticed Neji was wearing a pinkish shade of peach turtleneck and a pair of jeans. The guy didn't look as good with his normal pair of shorts and shirt. _Wait. I can't be saying that guy looks nice! He is not! _He chided himself as they carried on with the journey.

"Shika-kun." Neji turned to the guy. Shikamaru cringed. He didn't like to be called that. It sounded so much like a… kid. Nevertheless, he didn't let Neji see his reaction because he knew he will only get joy seeing it.

"Yes?" Nara asked in the nicest possible way ever.

"Your fly's undone." He pointed to his pants, laughing at the same time.

Shikamaru felt his jaw drop and quickly turned away and pulled his zip up. He then bit his lip. _Stupid! Of all people, you have to let Neji tell you your zip is undone?! Shikamaru!_

"Next time, be careful." Hyuuga continued walking. Shikamaru sighed. This is going to be so troublesome.


	2. The Kiss That Started It All

Hey guys! Have fun reading it and please review! I would like to thank everybody that has reviewed and my friends too, for their undying support! Thanks guys!

* * *

"Hai… you sure you're going in the right direction?" Shikamaru questioned the Hyuuga.

"You're so troublesome. Who was the one who was lost the last time?" Neji smirked. In doing this, he had the utmost joy of seeing Nara with that anger of his. He looked hot. _What?! No, no, no! Nara Shikamaru will never look hot! Shut the hell up Neji!_

Shikamaru had no choice but to sigh. He's sure if he had done what he was thinking of doing right now, there wasn't a slightest chance of living, since your opponent was of the Hyuuga clan and the most talented one at that.

"See? We're here." Neji knocked on Naruto's door and at the same time jolted Shikamaru out of his trance (Just put it simply, he had been thinking how to kill Neji without the Hyuuga killing him first.).

"Hey guys!" Naruto happily opened the door. "Welcome! Come on in!" Shikamaru was impressed by the beautiful decoration which was hung neatly.

"Hello." Sasuke greeted the two. Naruto and Sasuke have been going out for a while and you couldn't imagine how mushy they were. Oh, and here it goes again.

"Hey! Stop that Naruto!" Sasuke laughed. Naruto was kissing Sasuke on the neck.

"Oh please, don't show us your intimacy! We're your guests!" Shikamaru then stood behind Neji.

"Oh really?" Sasuke then eyed the ninjas. "How long have you two been going out?"

Shikamaru and Neji panicked. How can Uchiha say that we're going out?! They weren't doing anything intimate! Or were they? Neji then took a look over his shoulder. Nara had subconsciously held on to his shoulder!

"Shika-kun…" Neji dangerously glared at the clueless guy.

"What?" How clueless.

"Your bloody hand!" He hissed into Nara's ear.

Shikamaru quickly retracted and smiled apologetically at him. Neji just gave the you-are-so-dead look to him and turned away.

"Oh… Catfight! Meow!" Naruto looked at them with glee. "How sweet!"

I know it's no big deal with touching somebody, but not if that somebody is Hyuuga Neji. I tell you, he is one person nobody can touch. If you did, he'll break your arms into half. Neji wanted to do it to Shika but somehow something told him not to. Did he like him?

"Hn, we're not together." Neji stated. The two of them didn't probe further because they knew the wrath of Neji too well. One comment like that and they would be history.

As if on cue, Kiba and Shino came banging on the door (well, actually Kiba.). "Yo guys! Happy Birthday Naruto!" Kiba happily gave the present.

Subsequently, the rest of the invited guests came in and the party started.

0oo0oo0

"Oh hell no!" Neji was disgusted. They were supposed to grab sweets by their mouth and pass it on to another person. As if a chain reaction. With all the invited guests, Naruto had form 3 circles, to see who's the fastest, and Neji had a shock upon seeing the list:

Group 1:

Sakura

Sasuke

Naruto

Rock

TenTen

Group 2:

Kiba

Shino

Hinata

Ino

**Shikamaru**

**Neji**

Group 3:

Iruka

Kakashi

Gai

Asuma

Kurenai

Shikamaru not only got a shock, but nearly died. "What?! Naruto! What's the meaning of this?!" Both of them screamed at Uzumaki. The boy just shrugged, turning his back to the guys to smirk. Oh boy, he didn't regret putting them together at all!

The game began. When it came to Shikamaru's and Neji's turn… it obviously spelled trouble.

"I am not going to accept that bag of sweets!" Neji made a you-are-going-to-make-me-puke kind of look.

"What the hell, you'll make us lose Hyuuga! Quickly take it!" Kiba growled.

"Fine." Neji then slowly bent down when he suddenly felt a small but powerful push against his back and before you knew it…

"WOOOOO! ShikaNeji! ShikaNeji!" Ino was shouting at the top of her voice. "Oh my goodness! ShikaNeji!"

Their lips touched.

"What the…" Gai couldn't believe his eyes. His very own student, making love in front of his eyes!

Now, who was the cheeky one who pushed him? Well, it was none other than Uzumaki Naruto!

Both of them were too shocked to pull back. _Shit. Who just pushed me? _Neji thought.

"Wow! Congrats! When did you two get together?" Iruka giggled.

"Hmm… What an interesting pairing!" Kakashi laughed.

"I can't believe it! Nara got a boyfriend!" Sakura smiled.

"Neji! You never told me you dated?!" TenTen slapped him on the back.

"My own student! NEJI! DATING!" Gai shouted with joy.

"Shikamaru! So proud of you buddy!" Asuma ruffled his hair.

"You guys are total opposites, never thought that you would be a pair! Anyway, congrats!" Kiba congratulated.

"Congratulations guys!" Kurenai said.

"Brother! How come you never told me?" Hinata was most delighted.

"NEJI! I am so proud of you!" Rock chuckled, imitating Gai's tone.

"What we have is a perfect match!" Everyone said in unison.

While everyone was talking, giggling and laughing, the boys finally pulled away and blushed a bright shade of red, like an apple.

Naruto and Sasuke just stood to one side, totally satisfied with the outcome. Naruto sniggered. How sweet was their victory!

But we can't stay on this topic for long can we? Well, on to the next game where not only Naruto has got plans for them…


	3. A Confession That Slipped Out

Hello! First of all I just wanna say thank you to everyone who has reviewed and/or put me in your favourite story/story alert list! Thank you! I also wanna thank my friends who encouraged me to finish this chapter Thank you one and all and please review it! ENJOY!

* * *

After that embarrassing situation, do you think Shikamaru and Neji would dare to go near each other? Looks like Naruto only created a sensation. But at least he created awareness about the lovely couple. Now, it was time for Kiba and Shino to unleash their imaginations…

"Shino-kun," Kiba excitedly jumped onto the guy and affectionately hugged him.

"Yes honey?" Shino asked. It wasn't very Shino-like to call somebody by cute lovers' nicknames, but no one was around in the hallway anyway.

"I was thinking that Shikamaru and Neji need a push to boost their relationship. How about we make a plan up?" Akamaru barked in agreement with his owner's words.

"We shouldn't interfere. Naruto was lucky he didn't get caught pushing Hyuuga." Shino, on the other hand, disagreed.

"Huh? He really did? But anyway, Shino-kun, you are the only one who will notice these sorts of small details! That is why I need you! Please, please…?"

"No Kiba-kun. I don't want _you_ to get caught."

Kiba wanted to retort until he noticed something in Shino's speech. He then started to smile to himself. _My boyfriend is protective over me_! His heart fluttered.

"I love you, Shino! But I really want to do this! Please, please?"

Shino was quite taken aback by the sudden love declaration, but felt delighted nonetheless. "Okay, okay. What do you plan to do? I love you too."

"Yipee!" Kiba then started whispering to his lover about his ultimate plan…

0oo0oo0

"I really hate listening to you sometimes." Shino glared at Kiba.

"Shino-kun, everything is going to be fine! Just follow my lead okay?" Kiba reassured his doubtful partner.

"Sure." After Kiba kept a distance from him he added, "I'm not sure if your lead is reliable…"

They were going to make Shikamaru confess about his love to Neji. They figured they needed to make sure both of them love each other.

Naruto now had another game. He wanted the guys to play truth and dare! But being the cheeky boy he was, he listened to Kiba and Shino and placed them into two groups, Shikamaru and Neji in different ones.

Neji scanned through the list. Phew. They weren't on the same team:

**Group 1:**

TenTen

Naruto

Kiba

Shino

Shikamaru

Asuma

Kurenai

Ino

**Group 2:**

Rock

Sasuke

Kakashi

Iruka

Neji

Hinata

Gai

Sakura

Shikamaru heaved a sigh of relief. But remember when they say, "Never judge a book by its cover"…

0oo0oo0

"Ughhh…" Shikamaru groaned. It seems like everybody has been picking on him, asking him the same old question, "Truth or dare?" And since he knew if he had picked the former, he would have stupid questions about Neji, he chose dare every single time.

But he stuffed himself with so many marshmallows just now; he swore he could puke his breakfast, lunch and dinner from yesterday.

Before long, it was Kiba's turn and he asked again, "Truth or dare?" Shika-kun had no choice. "Truth."

_Yes. Here we go!_ Kiba excitedly rubbed his hands together.

"So… how long have you guys got together? You and Neji."

"Urhh…" _Shit. What the hell should I say?!_

"Shika-kun…" Kiba laughed.

"Okay! We have been together since the beginning of this week…"

"Oh… so how did you guys fall in love?" Shino warned Kiba with his devilish eyes not to go too far with this.

"Huh? Oh, we…" He paused. "Ever since we went on that mission to bring Sasuke back… But I never confessed my love… until now."

_Oh my gosh. I have actually confessed my feelings out loud! But I needed an answer anyway… But that's not the point! How could you admit you like Neji?! But they won't believe me anyway… But how could you, Nara Shikamaru!? _

Shikamaru wanted to stab himself. How… how… ARGHHH!

"Oh… Then have you ever seen him…" Shino glared at Kiba. Don't you dare, you sicko!

"Have you ever seen Neji naked?"

"What the fu- NO!" Shika-kun retorted as loudly as he could.

Shino slapped his forehead. His partner is way too direct.

The whole group laughed. Kiba may be direct but he's directly funny.

"I know you have! You're blushing!" Kiba chuckled. Shino noticed Shikamaru was as red as an apple. He also noted he was pulling strands of his hair, a pure sign of nervousness, as if he was just bursting to admit something.

"But the point is I have not seen Neji without… you know…"

"Yeah, but do you WANT to?"

"What?! Why do you ask me nonsensical questions?"

"It's not! It perfectly sensible-"

"And seriously sickening." Naruto sniggered. "But answer him anyway." Naruto is evil.

"Eh?! Err…" Ino was eyeing him excitedly. Women… How troublesome.

_I'll just say what I feel then. No harm in doing it… it's truth and dare after all! I have to say the TRUTH. But still… What the hell is wrong with me today?!_

"Fine. So what if I do. You guys are troublesome." Shikamaru tried to be as nonchalant as possible but… that didn't help him one bit.

"Oh! Sensational news! Shall paste it all over Konoha!" Naruto cheekily said.

Everyone giggled. _Oh shit. _What did you just do, Shikamaru?

Kiba and Shino did an awesome high-five. Their work is done! As for Neji, not to worry, Kakashi and Iruka have got something up their sleeves…


	4. Indirectly Obsessed

Hey! Once again, I wanna say a big thank you to those who have reviewed and/or added me to their favourite story/story alert list! I really do appreciate it! Please review and enjoy! :D

* * *

"Woo hoo!" Kakashi grinned. He loved this. Both he and Iruka were going to trick Neji into confessing he likes Shikamaru. Iruka shook his head. He never wanted to be in on this, I mean, it's other people's love life! Why do you want to interfere?! But if you know Kakashi well enough, he simply loves challenges like this ESPECIALLY if they have something to do with other's love life. Seriously, if I don't know them, I would have thought Iruka was the older one!

"Wow. You're excited sensei." Sasuke pointed out.

"He's got a screw loose in his head, that's all." Iruka answered.

"OW! What the heck was that for?!"

"For saying I was crazy. We're on a very important mission here!" Kakashi hit Iruka on the head. Iruka rolled his eyes. He now had no idea why he agreed on being his boyfriend.

0oo0oo0

Neji groaned. Again. Everybody has been asking him questions about Shikamaru. Unlike the latter, he had been choosing truth over dare over the last half an hour. He lied every single time (From the looks of this, he's much smarter than our Shika-kun…). But of course there has to be a time where all the lying stops. Sort of.

It was Kakashi's turn and he asked Neji, "What do you think of Shikamaru?"

Neji froze. He had no idea what to say. Lazy? Crazy? Caring? Grr… the pressure… "He's a fun guy." He said simply, refusing to elaborate any further.

"Oh. Then…" Iruka waved his hands in front of him. No. You. Don't.

"Have you done anything _fun_ with Shikamaru?" Iruka's jaw dropped. He. Really. Said. It.

Well, I'm sure our readers will fully understand how Iruka managed to find out he was going to say that after this flashback…

**A Few hours ago**

"Iruka honey, what do you think I should say to Neji?"

"How many times must I tell you not to call me by mushy nicknames?!"

"Whatever. Anyway, how about I ask whether they have done it…" Kakashi raised his eyebrows up and down.

"What?! Kakashi, don't you think they're too young to do it?" Iruka gave his boyfriend a face of disgust as he thought of it.

"No. Remember when we got drunk when you were thirteen and…" Iruka immediately blushed. Grr… did he have to mention that?

"That was ages ago! Besides, it was Gai and Asuma who sneakily replaced our drinks with alcohol!"

Kakashi grinned. He looked cute when he blushed. But enough about this, back to the argument…

"So, should I?" Kakashi pleaded, is eyes wide open as if he was a good little kitty.

"No. Simple as that."

"Huh… PLEASE?" Whoa. Cute eyes much.

"No. Why did you ask me for my opinion anyway?" Iruka's heartless. With cute eyes like that… I would have said yes anytime of the week!

"RUKA! Please?"

"Nooo!"

Kakashi tugged the hem of his shirt and placed his lips tenderly on Iruka's cheek. Iruka's eyes widened, completely taken off guard.

But… Who cares?! Iruka liked it. A lot.

"So, can I?" Kakashi kissed his neck one more time.

"Err… Err…" Iruka was way too mesmerized to talk. Poor thing.

"YAY! ME LOVE YOU!" Kakashi yelled at the top of his voice, sounding like a little boy.

Iruka blinked. What just happened?

**Back to the present**

Iruka regretted it. Very much.

Neji cringed. Anything fun?! "No."

"Oh really? But I heard Shikamaru said you guys did and he really enjoyed it…" Iruka's eyes widened. When did Shikamaru ever say that?!

Neji's heart skipped a beat. Wha… what did he say? Like Shikamaru, Neji also liked him. Ever since they bonded with each other on that mission… He felt a sense of… I don't know. But that strange feeling… it wouldn't go away, no matter what. But… when did we…?

"What? Whe… when?"

Kakashi observed that Neji was blushing, his hands playing around with each other while his eyes wandered off every now and then. Good observations eh? He wasn't a Jounin for nothing!

"And he also added that he had a crush on you for a long time."

Neji managed to keep a smile from appearing. _He likes me!_ His heart melted with joy.

"So?" he tried to appear as calm as possible. But…

"NEJI! This is good my boy! You finally made love! Don't appear nonchalant! This is great news!" Gai shouted before Neji could say anything. Iruka rolled his eyes. Gai was being obsessed with finding his true love for his three apprentices. Again.

Rock chuckled. His sensei was so enthusiastic.

"Go! Run forth my boy! Propose to him! Make him yours! You've your sensei's full support!"

"I, Might Gai, will give my heart and soul in witnessing your wedding!"

"I'll make the decorations, wedding cards and… oooh! The wedding cake!"

Neji raised an eyebrow. _What's wrong with him?_

"And, and, I also want to be the bridesmaid! Oh, no, no, I change my mind; I want to be the flower girl!" Gai danced around, pretending to throw flowers.

Gai did a nice guy pose. Sigh. As if Gai could be anymore enthusiastic (oh really? If Lee found his true love, he'll jump up and down and cry with pride and joy.).

Neji, Kakashi and Iruka sweat dropped. In fact, the whole group did. Man, he was more excited than the boy himself!

Before long, the game ended. Kakashi was happy even though he didn't get a verbal confession from him. Well, at least he got some proof that Neji had a crush on Shika.

"You were damn lucky Shikamaru wasn't there, if not he will not only kill you, Neji will too." Iruka chided his lover.

"Relax. We made it right? Oh and you left out the part where Neji will use the eight trigrams sixty-four palms on you, feed you to the lions and brawl your eyes out." Kakashi took a sip of his punch.

"What's the next game?" Kakashi asked Naruto.

"Heehee…" Naruto smiled to himself.

Iruka raised an eyebrow. He was curious all right. What other bright ideas does Naruto have…?

"Square dancing." Naruto smirked. If Shika and Neji knew what he was planning…


	5. You'll Never See Me Cry

Yo! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and all that XD Heehee. I got the idea from Rihanna's song "Cry". Heehee. Thanks and please leave a review! XD

* * *

Neji hit his head on the wall_. Stupid, stupid. I thought you said never to show any emotion?! Why are you so darn stupid Hyuuga Neji? And not only that, that baka Shikamaru also told big mouth Kakashi that we… we… ARGH! _

Neji kept on ranting to himself for the past half an hour until he finally bumped into his crush. "There you are you little brat!" His look alone could have made Shikamaru wither there and then. Shikamaru gave him a look of both curiosity and shock.

"What the hell did I do?!" Shika-kun questioned.

"Why the freak did you say we had that thing before?!"

"What thing?!" Neji glared at him. What did I tell you? Clueless.

"Why did you tell big mouth Kakashi that we went on the bed?" Neji told the Chuunin slowly, as in he stopped after every word, as if he was talking to a kid.

"When did I say that? You have no proof at all and you come chiding me as if you know me really well or something? I don't know who you think I am, but you certainly have no right to shout at me!"

"Who I think you're? You're just a little brat who just likes to spread rumours!"

"What the- You're a guy who is like an old geezer who thinks only about how your destiny is! Get a life grandpa!"

"You're the geezer who plays Japanese chess like a professional!"

"Oh yeah? Can you beat me?"

"Yeah. Without that stupid stance of yours."

"Why you little pig." Shikamaru wanted to deal a blow with his fist but Neji defended in time.

"You can't catch me!" Neji taunted the guy.

"Oh yes I can!"

Shikamaru's main intention at first was catching the Hyuuga, but after a while, it became more of a game than a chase for life.

Shikamaru let out a soft chuckle. _This is fun._ He thought as he chased after Neji. "Hey! I can't run that fast you know!"

"I know!" Neji grinned.

Before twenty minutes was up, Shikamaru caught Neji and they both fell down, laughing hysterically at the same time. "That… was… fun…" Shika said in between his laughter. Neji couldn't agree more. It was fun.

After a while, when they stopped laughing, Neji noticed he was lying on his 'lover's' chest while Shika-kun held onto Neji's hand. Neji looked up at Shikamaru. He was sleeping. _Poor guy. Must have been tired._ He smiled. He looked so cute. Hyuuga suddenly had the urge to do something but that immediately got crossed out of his mind.

He bit his lip. He's going to get busted for this but… He placed his soft lips on Nara's. As the need for oxygen was inevitable, he pulled back. He blushed. He had never meant to kiss that long. He took a long look at the hand that was cradling his. He had longed for that hand to be on his waist ever since he could remember.

His eyes were filled with tears. _I should have never let my emotions get the better of me just now. I don't like him! I…I… _He couldn't decide whether to be with the ninja. He loved him but you knew how Neji was. He was as stubborn as a mule and wouldn't admit it.

Tears suddenly fell from his lavender eyes on Nara's hand. _I don't know what to think… What if he doesn't like me? What if it was all a dream? What if… Why the hell did they invent the words 'what if'?! Life would be so much easier then…_

Shikamaru's point of view

I opened my eyes only to find myself in Neji's embrace. He was holding onto me, muffled cries could be hurt. "If only you were mine…" He said softly while he buried his head deeper into Shika's chest. Shikamaru didn't dare move nor do anything.

_I hope you are mine too…_ The Chuunin found himself crying but pursed his lips in order not to let Neji know he was awake. He closed his eyes. Both of them knew they loved the other. But…

Normal point of view

But how will they confess? How will they get each other to love openly? Naruto hid behind the door of the room. He held onto the door tightly. He just couldn't understand. What were they holding back for?

They both love each other. Nothing is greater than love. Why couldn't they just confess and be together? Naruto clenched his fist.

_I will get them together! I promise you guys! Believe it!_


	6. An Unexpected Game

YO! Thank you guys who reviewed and all XD i thank you! Now, i shall put up this chapter!!

* * *

"Okay everybody! Listen up!" Sasuke stood up onto a chair and got the crowd to complete silence.

"I am going to tell you the details of the next game, but first, there will be a short game before that. It will help you guys to determine your partner for the dance." What Sasuke just said made the whole group of friends mutter under their breaths, except for Shikamaru and Neji, who were glad Naruto was not going to choose them again.

_I mean… Third time's the charm right? Plus, I won't be so unlucky getting him again…_ Both of them thought to themselves.

Sasuke smirked at Naruto, who was making the final preparations. "Yo, you ready?"

"It is quite obvious I am done here, dear." Naruto got up from where he was squatting and smiled at Sasuke. "Let the games begin!"

The brunette nodded. "Guys! Here is what you should do. We will be turning off all the lights, half of you will be seating down with your hands tied down. The other half will be blind folded."

"The ones who are seating down will be all given a number. Let's say, Tenten is number one."

"Then, the one who is blind folded will have to shout out a number and untie that person, still blind folded of course."

"That person whom you have untied is your partner. Let's get it started!"

0oo0oo0

_Darn. There's still a chance he'll be my partner!_ Neji tightened his grip on the hem of his shirt, just as Naruto announced who will be blind folded and seating down.

"Shino, Hinata, Sasuke, Shikamaru, Gai, Kakashi, Asuma and Ino will be blind folded."

"Kiba, Tenten, Naruto, Neji, Lee, Iruka, Kurenai and Sakura will be seated."

As everybody got into their places, the Chuunin took a quick glance over at Neji. _He looks fine. Should be okay…_ He sighed before he blind folded himself.

Neji closed his eyes. _Everything will be fine_.

0oo0oo0

Shikamaru's turn was approaching. He heard Kakashi's voice, which shouted out the number 5. Shikamaru was the last person to yell. "Number 7!" _My lucky number… I'm sure nothing will go wrong._

But, hell, was he so wrong.

Shikamaru then heard soft gasp from the person he untied. He couldn't really tell who it was, but he figured it was a guy, from the way he sounded.

_What? A guy? C'mon, give me a break_. Shikamaru shook his head.

When he had finished, he took off his blindfold. He regretted doing that. Because it only made him want to jump down a building.

"What the hell are you doing in front of ME?!" Both of them then started to quarrel. If you were wondering, yes, Neji was his partner.

"I hate you. Of all numbers, you got to choose… choose… ME?!" Neji gritted his teeth.

"How would I know, smart ass?!"

"I don't care how you know! Just shut the hell up!"

"I think you should shut your mouth first." Shikamaru glared at him.

"Oh really?" Neji asked, void of all words to say.

"Yes. I was the last one standing! The only darn number left was seven! What do you want me to do?!"

Neji gave him the sinister look he always had and walked away.

"What?! You're going to walk away just like that?"

"What do you want me to do?"

"At least… wait for the game to start." Shikamaru's words came out weakly and he found his head lowered, looking at his shoes.

Neji could only gasp in surprise. Wha… what?

"Fine." Was his only reply. Not because he was trying to cover his emotions up, but because he had no idea what else to say.

"You think it will work, Naruto?" Sasuke whispered into his lover's ear. Well, if you want to know, Naruto got the whole group involved in the plan. Yep, that's how Shikamaru managed to catch Neji in his grasp.

"Of course it will. Now, shush." Naruto put his finger to his lips and kept him quiet, waiting to see what's next.

"Neji?" Shika-kun asked when Neji walked past him.

"What?"

"I… I… Love you!" He whispered in his ear.

Neji gasped. What? What did he just admit?

Neji's eyes represented happiness for a moment, but soon changed into a glare, "I'll see about that." And he turned to walk away.

Shikamaru was discouraged ever so slightly. But he decided! He will never go back down! _It's my nindo! My ninja way!_


	7. The Curse of the Panda

Hey! So sorry for not updating this for -counts- 10 days! Have been busy with homework and projects. For Singapore, school just reopened and we're being given a ton of projects on the first day x.x Am going to die soon... Anyway, hope you enjoy this! Please review! I will really appreciate it!

And special thanks to Winterblazewolf, Asphodel Winter and FullMetalSweety for the encouragements and rushing me to finish this chapter. Yosh! Oh yeah, and to xxToxicbutterflyxx too, for giving me an idea for this chapter! Let's get on with the show (:

* * *

Shikamaru could only stare at the one he truly loved as he walked away. He expected that cold, hard stare he always got from him… but for once, couldn't he just cry and hug him like the last time? Shikamaru could only wait until the right time.

"Wow. Interesting fight…" Kakashi nodded. That was when he needed anything but Iruka around.

"What interesting?! They just fought for goodness' sake!" Iruka retorted.

"Iruka, couldn't you see that Shika-kun whispered something into Neji's ear earlier on? And Neji somehow displayed some sort of affection?" Kakashi grinned. Iruka stood there shocked by the ninja's words.

"Huh?"

Kakashi sighed. "Remember Neji said 'I'll see about that' just now? I bet Shika-kun has something up his sleeve."

Kakashi grabbed another serving of punch. "That is why I am a Jounin and you are a Chuunin when we are only of 2 years difference…" Kakashi said it slowly and softly, not wanting to let his boyfriend hear what he had just blurted out. But… Iruka caught it, unfortunately.

"What did you say?!" Iruka was outraged. He grabbed Kaka-kun by his vest and shook him.

"How could you say that of me?! I'm your boyfriend for Pete's sake!" Iruka then from there went on blabbing and ranting about how wrong it was for his lover to do that when he loved him oh so much.

Gai and Lee couldn't help it but laughed as Gai watched his self-proclaimed eternal rival getting ordered around by his boyfriend. _And to think… I thought he was the seme!_ Gai grinned. (A/N Seme meaning he/she is more dominant in a relationship. Uke is the other way round.)

"Aw. Sensei, aren't they sweet?" Lee giggled at the two.

Kakashi's eyes pleaded for lenience. _Let me go, PLEASE! _He kept on saying in his head over and over again.

Shikamaru felt a small smile curl up. Neji and I will be like that someday… no! Not someday! By the end of today! He looked at his watch. _Hmm… Wah! After all that has happened, it's only nine in the night?_ But that means he has more time. He grinned. Isn't dancing going to be fun?

0oo0oo0

"Oh my goodness! Oh my goodness! Gaara just came in!" Naruto grinned at the door, where the three sand ninja stood. He had been wondering where they were.

"Hey Naruto." Gaara felt a small smile curl up his lips when he saw Lee.

"PANDA-KUN! I missed your youthful self!" He ran up to his boyfriend and hugged him. Gaara patted his head. "Silly boy. I missed you too."

"Hey Naruto, why don't you ever do that to me?" Sasuke pointed at the two.

"Err… Is somebody jealous?" Naruto smirked.

"No. Just wondering." Sasuke shrugged. Yeah, like real he wasn't.

Just then, the youthful man (guess who it is) walked into the living room. "AH! Panda-kun! How good it is to see my apprentice's partner! How are you doing?"

Gaara received yet another hug, only this time it hurt much more.

"Urhh… Gai? Gai, Gai. It… hurts… I… can't… breathe…"

"Oh sorry, must have been a little over excited… Hehe. But I'm sure you loved my youthful embrace! Don't you?"

Gaara sweat dropped. _Me? Like your youthful thingy? (Fine, I forgot what the name was…) I would rather like Sasuke…_

"Panda! How was the trip from Sand Village to Konoha? Was it tiring?" Lee then started bombarding the boy with questions excitedly.

Meanwhile, Temari and Kankuro ran to the table to get some punch and food. It was a really long way from the Sand Village, so I can't blame them.

0oo0oo0

Neji washed his face. He couldn't believe what Shikamaru just said.

"_I…I love you!" _

It still floated in his mind, completely unclear about what to do. He sighed. If only things were that simple…

Neji closed his eyes, shook his head and walked out of the bathroom… only to find Shikamaru standing outside the door. Both men found themselves staring at each other, with no idea what to say.

"What is it?" Neji asked, breaking the silence.

"Washroom." Shika said simply, not wanting to cause a big fight.

"Che. What? You just went only a while ago… Are you a grandma like Chiyo who can't control your bowels or something?" Shikamaru playfully slapped his hand.

"Not funny." But Neji could see a small smirk across the Chuunin's face.

"Hee Hee. I don't care! It's funny to me. What are you going to do about it?"

"Nothing." Shika paused, his smirk turned into a curious look. His eyes traveled down… Until something caught his eye.

"Eh, Hyuuga Neji wears red polka dot boxers?" Neji, expecting the worst, looked down slowly, to find…

"Yeah, dumb ass. Your zip's undone." Shikamaru smiled. Hehehe. Pay back time!

Neji glared at him before turning it into a fake smile,

"Why are you so interested in my balls?"

Awkward silence ensued.

"Why the hell will I look at your balls? Unless, you don't want anybody to know you're a girl…"

"Who the fuck said I was?!"

Shikamaru shrugged. "You look a hell lot like one, I must say. I have a confession… the first time I saw you, I thought you changed sex…"

"WHAT?!"

"Everybody told me you were a boy! How was I supposed to know you looked so much like a girl? Especially during the Chuunin exams, where you fought Hinata and talked all about destiny."

"Is anything wrong with being sexy?"

Shikamaru coughed, "When did I say you, of all people, are sexy?!"

"Destiny said it." Neji paused before he smirked, "It's destiny that I'm naturally sexy. Too bad you don't appreciate it."

Shikamaru blinked. He had no idea how to continue because the freaking Hyuuga _**WAS**_ sexy. No one could deny that, especially Shikamaru.

Neji just laughed with glee. Then, he hesitantly leaned forward and whispered into his ear, "I think you're sexy too."

After that, he placed a soft kiss on his cheek. It may have appeared not too sexy (like how we want them to kiss! Right, readers?), but that kiss meant a lot to the both of them.

As the saying goes, "Beauty lies in the eyes of the beholder."

Neji ran away to the living room in a flash. Shika just stood there, completely shocked.

"_I think you're sexy too."_

Shikamaru laughed and shook his head, following Nature's call and on to the bathroom.

"PANDA!" Lee's cries could be heard down the hallway.

"Gaara's came… Urgh… Must be the curse of the panda that made Lee shout so loud…" Shikamaru looked down at his shoes, shaking his head.

Wait.

Gosh, that panda is really cursed.

What happened to _my_ zip?

(A/N Yes, Neji pulled the zip down while he kissed him XD Hee Hee.)


	8. Kiba Knocks Some Sense

Yo! Sorry I haven't been updating for a while. I was too lazy xD Haha, I hope you'll like this chapter of mine! ENJOY!

* * *

"Shut up, Lee…" Neji glared at his friend. He was making a hell lot of noise. Why did you HAVE to come, Gaara? That would make him even more inquisitive and to Lee's small mind, inquisitive equals to asking more questions equals to annoying Lee. Hyuuga looked up at the clock. It wasn't even close to the end of the party and already so many things have happened. What a day.

Lee has been asking his boyfriend about his new green suit he wore to the party and loads of other things. He also filled him in on the party so far. Gaara looked a tiny bit bored, sitting at the end of the chair. But I don't think Lee saw the expression on his face. Gaara didn't want the boy to think he didn't like his company, but… face the fact; he wasn't as good as Neji in covering up his emotions.

Shikamaru and Neji both sat on the same sofa but the two were sitting on the opposite ends. Both were doing their own things, Shika was trying to get some rest while Neji was looking around the beautifully decorated living room. But I think his attention was all on Lee, whom he found very, VERY irritating. Sometimes, when Nara was out of his usual daze, he would look over at Hyuuga and a smirk would curl up on his face.

"That's was… Interesting to hear, Lee-kun…" Gaara inwardly sighed. It was pretty much the same old thing with those two over there. Nara and Hyuuga were both very good in faking emotions and it wasn't a big surprise that the two were denying the fact that they liked each other. Besides, this wasn't the first time. He remembered when the both of them nearly fell on each other. Gaara and Lee were there and they could tell they were at least a little embarrassed. But they didn't mention anything to them, lest they came killing them.

Finding yourself in the worst situations was the only absolute flaw he has, when living as Hyuuga Neji. He was always with Shikamaru whether or not he liked it. He had believed in destiny, but wanted to defy destiny for once. Yes, for once. He tried to think that fate was playing with him, messing with his life. But you know how it was. Maybe he was just thinking too much. Maybe this world is made for the word 'ShikaNeji'.

For Shikamaru, he wasn't having the best of times either. He didn't know when it started for him, but he didn't want to admit he liked that bastard of a Hyuuga as well. His mother's voice echoed in his head once again, "You better give me a good future son-in-law for me by this year! Yes, I am talking to you, Shikamaru!" He shook his head as he thought of it. His mother was so troublesome, though he could swear she wasn't as troublesome as tonight. Ah, but who the heck cares? As long as he's around, everything he ever does is troublesome in some way or another.

Naruto suddenly appeared back in the room. "I'm back!" His ever enthusiastic voice was there was he shouted to the excited crowd. Sasuke stood behind him, raising an eyebrow, thinking why the hell he was so lively. But hey, that's Uzumaki for you. Sasuke thought as he grinned. Uchiha rested his slender hands on his boyfriend's shoulder as Naruto patted it, softly kissing him gratefully on the hand.

"Okay! Guys! It's time for the next game!" Sasuke shouted to the crowd, while Naruto was behind him, making sure everything was in order. At least, for now. They needed the place to be a little messy afterwards… You'll find out soon enough. But for now, just sit back and relax.

"We're going to throw pies at a random person!" Naruto chuckled. Neji tilted his head in curiosity. What a random game… But oh well, both Sasuke and Naruto ARE random. Shikamaru scratched the back of his head. How troublesome… I pity the poor person who's going to get thrown at. It's so troublesome to clean up after that.

Sasuke put his hand into a box. You would have thought it's just an ordinary box. Oh no, it wasn't. It had everybody's names on a piece of paper. Whoever got picked, will be the 'victim' for the game. Neji was pretty sure it wasn't going to be him. I mean, come on, he's been picked for so many games just now; he didn't think it would be him. He wouldn't be that unlucky to have Nara throwing pies at him… now would it?

"Who I have here is… Nara Shikamaru!" Sasuke shouted out. Shikamaru groaned while Neji turned his head back to look him at and smirked. "Good luck, Nara." Neji mouthed his words. Shikamaru shot back a glare but later he smiled at the Hyuuga, yelling back, "Good luck to you hitting me!" Neji shook his head. He could still joke at a time like this. Neji figured he was going to have some fun hitting the guy. Poor Shika. He's in for a lot of hell.

Shikamaru groaned, "I give up, I don't want to do this!" Naruto gave him a slap on his head. "Just shut up and get on with it! It's for your own good!" Shikamaru raised an eyebrow at the boy. For his own good? What exactly did Naruto mean? Sasuke tied both of Shika-kun's hands and legs on the crimson coloured wall. "Good luck, you love fool," He grinned as he patted the pony-tailed Chuunin on the head. Shikamaru swore he would have cursed if he had actually had a chance to. Before he knew it, he was being thrown into a mess of pies.

_Hmm… Blueberry pie. It's not bad… _Shikamaru thought as he saw the Hyuuga out of the corner of his eye. The latter just smirked, totally enjoying the humiliation the Nara was getting. At least until he felt a small nudge. Kiba was standing just beside Neji, licking a small strawberry ice-cream cone at the same time. "Yo," He waved at his friend. Neji simply lifted his hand to say 'hi'. Kiba looked around the room, "Hey, can I ask you something?" Neji stole a quick glance at Shikamaru and looked back at Inuzuka. "What?" Kiba, patting Akamaru on the head, sighed deeply. Neji tilted his head in curiosity.

"You know that Shikamaru likes you, don't you?" Neji stiffened and his pale lavender eyes momentarily had a shocked look in them. But he quickly dismissed his emotions. "No, he doesn't." He replied as calmly as he could. "You're just oblivious now, aren't you? Shikamaru has liked you since who-knows-when. Don't tell me you've never had the feeling that Shikamaru was crushing on someone?" Neji rolled his eyes. This was such a waste of time. This simply wasn't true. "Oh yeah? Remember the time we played with each other? Remember that we asked him who he had a crush on?" The Hyuuga remembered it alright. They had a sleepover when they were younger at Nara's house. He even still remembered the answer to the question.

"_I can't tell you much. Just so you know I like someone who has waist-long hair. He also acts as if he's the best. But he's kind of cute that way…"_

It then hit him. It was Neji. Nara Shikamaru has always liked Hyuuga Neji. "Now you get it? I just wanted to tell you that since Shikamaru is too afraid to admit it himself." Hyuuga cringed. Why was he so stupid? Only until Kiba mentioned it, he had no clue to who the Nara was talking about. He turned his head to find himself face to face with Shikamaru. The two of them remained silent for a while- until Shikamaru broke it with a kiss on the Hyuuga's lips.

Without warning, Neji felt the other man's hand holding on to his shoulder tightly, his long hair trapped in Shikamaru's grasp. The former suddenly woken up from his senses and gave Nara a good push. "What the fuck are you trying to do?!" Shikamaru still had that dreamy look in his hazel eyes, "Kissing you, asshole. What does that look like to you? Giving you a mind-transfer Jutsu or something?" Neji sighed. "Very funny, Nara." Shikamaru ran through his hair with his hand and shot Hyuuga a serious look. "I just need you to know I love you. I just hope you love me back."

Neji glared at him. "Ha, you think I'll love you? Not a chance. Who do you think you are?" He tried to hide his true feelings for the Nara. He found pieces of his heart breaking one by one. He has been hurt before. He didn't want to be hurt again. He needed to make sure Shikamaru wouldn't do the same thing again. "I need time to think, excuse me." Hyuuga walked past the crowd and brushed past Nara. _I'll definitely need Naruto's help on this one… _Neji smirked, cooking up a plan at the same time.

* * *

Heehee, hoped you enjoyed it xD Will try to update as soon as possible. Please tell me what you think by reviewing! Thanks so much! xD


End file.
